klonoas_fanfiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Klonoa (Character)
"...But we can see each other soon, right? "We can play together, just like before!" '' ''-Door to Phantomile, 1997 Klonoa (クロノア, Kuronoa) is an anthropomorphic mammal character created by Namco in 1997, and was designed by Yoshihiko Arai. Canon Description Klonoa is a young, pure, gentle and kind boy who speaks in an unique language. In Door to Phantomile he was more child-like and pretty optimistic. But at the time of Lunatea's Veil he turned more laid back and pensive. He would do anything possible to protect his friends and help others in need. Although he is pretty brave, he can't swim, which makes water a bit of a fear for the hero. But he will never give up on the challenges facing against him. His appearance in Door to Phantomile has large black with white-ended ears, some noticable fangs, yellow sclera with black eyes and always wears a blue cap with a Pac-Man accessory attached to it. He wore red shorts, yellow gloves, brown shoes and a large red collar around his chest. In Lunatea's Veil his appearance changed a bit. Most of the features remained the same, but his eyes were now changed to yellow and his sclera to normal white. His clothes now contain of a blue shirt with a zipper pin, dark blue shorts, yellow gloves and red sneakers. Canon Biography Klonoa first debutted in Door to Phantomile for the Playstation. Huepow called Klonoa from another world to Phantomile in order to receive aid from him. In doing so, he had to temper with his mind in order to make him believe that he had always lived there and discovered Huepow by himself. When a mysterious aircraft crashes into Bell Hill at Breezegale close by, Klonoa and Huepow set out to discover what happened in Bell Hill and stumble upon Ghadius and Joka who captured Lephise and try to retrieve the pendant in order to open the door to Cress, the Moon Kingdom. However, with the pendant being on Klonoa's side, they're unable to do so. But they begin chasing after them through Phantomile, leaving the pendant behind at Grandpa's house. After a journey throughout Jugpot and Forlock though, Joka eavesdrops at Klonoa informing the location to Granny, the Chieftess of Forlock while they were discussing about the Moon Kingdom and the pendant. Joka immediately heads back to Breezegale while Klonoa and Huepow try to beat him to it. However, they were a tad too late. Joka comes up with his aircraft and charges a giant energy beam from the bottom of the vehicle, blowing up Grandpa's house and killing Grandpa with it. Immediately after, he retrieves the pendant and escapes to Coronia, the Temple of the Sun. When they arrive at the top of the temple, they were already too late and see that Ghadius' plan is set in motion. Ghadius ditches Joka and disappears. Joka turns menacing and distorted while trying to kill the Dream Traveler as an attempt to redeem himself. In the end, Klonoa triumphed over him and killed Joka instead. As the two then immediately travel up to Cress, Klonoa learns that Huepow is actually the Prince of Cress. But he's still happy to help Prince Huepow with all his heart. As the two arrive at the top of Cress, they defeat Ghadius once and for all. But just as they thought it was over, Ghadius explains his plan about the perfect beast named Nahatomb, whose ultimate goal was to destroy the entirety of Phantomile. And so he gets unleashed as Ghadius speaks his final words. But before Nahatomb goes to destroy the world, the fact that Klonoa comes from another world makes him target the Dream Traveler first. The two head up even higher in the sky and battle Nahatomb along with all their friends they met along this adventure. In the end, Klonoa defeats Nahatomb and Lephise is rescued. Afterwards, the two head back to Breezegale together. Huepow informs Klonoa about what he did to him and that he came from another world, and also informing him about the Song of Rebirth's purpose. If the world is to be reborn, the Dream Traveler is to be removed from Phantomile. Klonoa is in denial and sorrow at first. But as he turns furious, Lephise already has begun singing the Song of Rebirth. A giant black hole (or a portal) appears behind Klonoa's back. Huepow tears up a bit, and claims it's "Time for you to go back to your phantomile." Klonoa tries to resist however, yelling he doesn't want to go back. Huepow tries to ignore it at first, but eventually couldn't anymore. He then immediately runs up to Klonoa just as he is about to be launched in, grabbing on to his arm. Klonoa struggles to hold on to him, and eventually lets go of him, screaming out towards Huepow as Huepow is towards him. The portal closes and Phantomile is reborn anew, with Huepow wiping away his tears and looking up to the distance. An unknown set of time passed since. Klonoa is floating through the endless darkness, until he hears and sees the silhouette of an unknown person repeatedly telling "Help me..." from a distance. Klonoa reawakens and then falls upon a mysterious sea and back into the light, ending up in the Sea of Tears of Lunatea. Klonoa fell unconscious again however, and ends up drifting at the shore. Leorina and Tat spot the unconscious Dream Traveler in the sea from their airplane. But just as they want to grab him for themselves, Popka yells into the distance towards Klonoa's direction from near the rocks with Lolo looking near him as well. Leorina and Tat decide to not risk taking him and head off into the distance. As Klonoa finally wakes up, he's immediately greeted by Popka and Lolo up close onto the rocks. The three then head off to the Giant Bell seen in the distance. Still not knowing where he exactly is, Popka states they will head off to Baguji, the best prophet of Lunatea.Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Official Characters